


No Spiders or Genius Billionaire Philanthropists Allowed

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is glad Bruce and Clint are bonding, but sometimes it's as annoying as it is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spiders or Genius Billionaire Philanthropists Allowed

The first thing Tony notices when he goes to bed is his missing duvet. The second thing he notices is all his pillows are gone.

“JARVIS, what happened to my bed?”

“It seems Dr. Banner and Agent Barton are currently using them in the den.

Tony swears and heads back down stairs. He’s glad Bruce is making a friend and Clint is becoming more open, but now it’s just ridiculous.

When he finds them, he finds a well-built fort, far better than what any group of mischevious children could make. _Then again,_ Tony thinks, _most children aren’t used to surviving in the open elements._

The fort is comprised of blankets and chairs, couches pushed together, and an ottoman on its side for a door.

“Okay, this is really cute, you guys, but I want my covers back.”

Snickering is the only reply Tony gets, so he takes a step forward and is immediately shocked by an invisible wire.

“What the hell?” Tony shouts.

“No spiders or genius billionaire philanthropists allowed!” Clint laughs.

Tony’s close to firing a repulsor beam at them when Natasha storms in.

“Clint give me back my sheets and blanket,” she orders.

From inside the fort, Bruce whispers, “You even took her sheets? That’s just rude.”

“She’ll be alright. Not like Tony doesn’t have extras around here. I checked.”

“If he has extras, then why did you take ours?” Natasha demands.

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Come on, I’ll get us replacements while these two enjoy their little bonding pow wow.”

When the door closes, Bruce and Clint burst into a loud fit of laughter.

“This is the best idea we’ve come up with so far,” Clint says as he shoves another cookie in his mouth.

“Well, it seemed like the best way to annoy everyone while simultaneously enjoying ourselves. Pranking each other was becoming stale, don’t you think?”

Clint nods. “So what do we do next?”

Bruce shrugs and pulls Lenny, his stuffed bunny, into his lap. “Maybe we can replace the vent covers with bubble machines. I hear it’s gonna be a hot one tomorrow.”

Clint grins and raises his can of soda for a toast. “You truly are a genius.”

Bruce chuckles and toasts Clint. “I only play one on TV.”


End file.
